Rias Gremory (Midnightverse)
Rias Gremory is the main female protagonist of the series, Highschool DxD, and a major character in the story, Highschool DxD: Til Midnight. Unlike in canon, Rias is now Issei's ex-girlfriend after she had been caught by Issei dating another man behind his back. It is later revealed in that Rias's reasons for doing this was that she was feeling insecure about their relationship on whether or not their feelings were actually true and not just a temporary byproduct of him saving her. Acting on advice from Sona, Rias convinced most of the girls in the ORC to take a step back from their relationship with Issei to see if their feelings were real. In the process, Rias forgot to notify Issei leading to the fallout of their relationship. Currently, Issei and Rias are in the process of reforging their friendship. History Main Article: ''https://highschooldxd.fandom.com/wiki/Rias_Gremory Appearance Rias is a beautiful young woman with red hair, creamy skin, and blue eyes and a voluptuous figure earning her the stares of many of the male students at Kuoh. Atop her hair is an ahoge which sometimes responds to her emotions. Her long crimson hair reaches down to her thighs. Rias wears the standard Kuoh Academy Female Uniform. After her training for the Azazel Cup, Rias gains a form similar to that of Sirzechs. In this form, her entire body is enshrouded in dark shadows with only her neck and jaw being visible. Her red hair floats upward gaining a flaming look. Her eyes begin to emit an eerie crimson light and her body is etched with scarlet lines tribal markings. Personality Powers and Abilities Rias is a very powerful devil often hailed as a prodigy at a young age. Her power is exceptional even among the young High-Class with only Sairaorg Bael surpassing her in raw power. At the fullest extent of her power, Rias is now currently ranked on the GPS as an A-Rank Ultimate Class Devil. *'Advanced Durability': Rias possesses a large level of durability. She was able to withstand attacks from Riser in his Hell Phoenix Form. *'Demonic Power': Rias possesses massive levels of taint completely above most of the High-Class Devils her age. She was stated to be a devil who could become extremely powerful just by relying on natural talent alone without the need for training. **'Power of Destruction': The inherent ability of the Bael Clan. Rias can wield and project extremely destructive energies capable of disintegrating matter. She is known to create a mass of softball-sized bullets that have less destructive power but increased range. Her skill with this power allows her to damage powerful beings such as Fenrir. ***'Extinguished Star': Rias' ultimate one-hit kill technique created from the change in Rias's demonic power due to the influence of Issei's power. Rias manipulates her Power of Destruction into compression of unimaginable amounts of demonic power; it takes the form of an enormous sphere with a mixture of crimson and black aura radiating from inside of it that launches it toward her enemies in a slow velocity. It has the ability of a magnetic force; pulling the enemies towards it and get disintegrated by the latter similar to a black hole. Its destructive power is stated to surpass the speed of the retiring system in the Rating Game. *'Expert Magician': Rias is a prodigy in the magical arts. She has been seen utilizing several magical spells throughout the canon series such as a multi-layered barrier spell that can fully contain the full force of Katerea's Self-Destruct Spell. *'Expert Tactician': Rias is a skilled strategist with only Sona Sitri and possibly, Ingvild Leviathan, matching her skill. *'Supernatural Concealment': Rias is capable of masking her presence making her undetectable to weaker beings. *'Flight:' Rias can fly using her devil wings. *'Magical Teleportation': Rias can teleport using magic circles. Forms '''Goddess of Ruin': Rias enshrouds herself in the Power of Destruction. In this form, Rias's body is covered in shadows with the exception of her neck and jaw, her hair gains a flame-like appearance, and scarlet tribal markings appear all over her body. Her control over the power of destruction increases to the point where she can select what she wants to be destroyed and what she wants untouched by her power. Her level of power at this state is an A-Rank Ultimate Class. *'Massive Durability': Rias, in this form, is able to tank Riser's attacks very easily. *'Light of Ruin': Rias summons a massive beam of crimson light that can easily defeat an A-Rank Ultimate Class in one hit. The attack is similar to Kali's destructive energies. *'Deep Crimson Spiral': Rias creates a massive sphere of black and red energy. It is strong enough to engulf the demon Gremory and defeat her. *'New World Singularity': New World Singularity is a technique developed by Rias sometime after the battle against Beelzebub. It is an upgraded version of her previous technique, Extinguished Star. Rias manipulates her Power of Destruction in her Goddess of Ruin form and creates a hyperdense singular mass of demonic power which she launches. Unlike Extinguished Star, the sphere moves faster and produces more gravity than even Extinguished Star, pulling in all matter and beings that she wishes to be destroyed into it, destroying it completely. Equipment Crimson Extinct Dragonar A combination technique between Rias and Issei. Issei uses his Red Wyverns and they sync both of their auras and the Wyverns attach themselves to Rias to create her own female version of Issei’s Scale Mail. The armor acts just like Issei's, boosting Rias's abilities and giving her the ability to utilize Boost, Transfer, and Penetrate until she reaches her limit. Trivia *Unlike in canon, Rias and Issei are no longer in a relationship. *Rias is not being bashed in this story. She just made a poor decision. *Rias's Goddess of Ruin form is based on Dimaria Yesta's God Soul: Chronos. Category:CrimsonSOng Category:Canon Characters Category:Canon Female Characters Category:Canon Devils